The Way I Loved You
by TragicMagic14
Summary: How can I even begin to describe you? Let's see; you're lazy, and carefree. You're completely and wholly impossible. I should've counted my blessings that I didn't know you, because then I wouldn't have ever realized what incredible gall you had. Zelda POV. Zelink. Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess.


**Hey guys! This is a story I came up with after hearing this one song by Taylor Swift called ****_"The Way I Loved You"_****. In the song, Taylor compares her relationship with this guy who seems ideal, with another guy who sometimes drove her insane. In the end, she doesn't really care about all his quirks, because she loves him anyway. I thought it was a cute song, so I wrote this fic inspired by it.**

**_enjoy! _**

* * *

How can I even begin to describe you?

Let's see; you're lazy, and carefree and utterly too cocky with that Crimson Bird of yours. You never have a care in the world unless you have to—even when you did, no sooner than the moment it was over, you lapsed right back into your usual self.

You have this irritating habit of locking up your emotions too, like you think it makes you weak to have anything but a smile on your face. You didn't even let yourself look upset when I—your best friend since we were children—told you that I'd used you. I did see it, but for only a brief moment before you locked away the deep pain and betrayal behind your signature smirk and shrug. I think the only time I've ever seen you break from your mold completely was when I sealed myself from you, in that large amber crystal. You looked as if you wanted to break it with your own bare hands.

Even so, after I was unsealed, you caught me when I stumbled, when you really should've let me fall. I deserved it, after all, because I hurt you. Of course, you only smiled and forgave me.

I wanted to scream at you then, because you let me off with no punishment. I _wanted _you to be mad at me. I _wanted _you to demand I make it up to you, so that I could feel like it would possible for me to do so. But you told me I didn't have anything to apologize for and smiled that lovely smile of yours. It was a blatant lie; we both knew it, but you refused to let me feel guilty.

Even now, you won't let me help with building the house. As if a hammer and nails are too much for a small girl like me. I was quick to remind you that I was only an inch or two shorter than you. You had started playing with your earrings—a little habit you have when you're embarrassed. You quickly got over it though, and went straight to work on the cabin again. It wasn't long after that you called out for my help, having cut your finger with the wood saw that you'd insisted I wouldn't be able to handle.

I asked you how exactly you'd managed it while I was bandaging you.

You'd bashfully rubbed the back of your head with a short chuckle and said, "I wasn't paying attention."

I'd shook my head and scolded you, prompting that you take a break. We could spend a few more nights in the Sealed Temple, it really didn't matter. You refused, telling me that you would rather swallow molten Eldin ore than spend more nights than necessary in the Temple. Then you'd picked up the hammer and nails, and proceeded to build our first house on the Surface, all by yourself.

You really are too careless, Sleepyhead, but I guess that's the way I loved you.

* * *

How could I ever describe you?

You're completely and wholly impossible. You're utterly a nightmare to get out of bed in the morning, and even when I do manage the feat, you're practically dead on your feet. You're also a flirt. I have no idea if you're aware of it, but you've managed to capture the hearts of several women in Castle Town, Zora's Domain, and even the Gerudo Fortress. I'm sure you are aware of it, as aware of it as you are with your good-looks. It certainly _seems _like you know the wholly smoldering effect your eyes have on women. I often find myself wondering how Saria put up with someone like you for as long as she did.

You're too self-sacrificing! Always offering to do the dangerous jobs no one else will, always going off on these big, dangerous treks to fight off monsters terrorizing a distant village. You always refuse to bring an army with you, saying that it's 'your fight'. Then you return a few days later, bloody and wounded, but victorious.

One of the worst times was when you went off in search of Navi, only to return to me two years later! I still cringe at your stories of your conquests, and the explanations behind your numerous scars.

I mean, don't you even care about yourself? You're so reckless! Doesn't it occur to you how irreplaceable you are? Sometimes I want to throw you in the dungeon so you won't run off and get yourself killed, like the idiotic forest boy that you are.

You know nothing of your place. It's only when in the presence of a noble or a member of my father's council that you refer to me as 'Your Highness' or 'Princess'. You always call me by my name, or by some ridiculous nickname you came up with. Not to mention the fact that your table manners leave something to be desired. I've lost track of the amount of times I've reminded you to please use your napkin, or that you were once again using the wrong fork.

You got another job today. A village way on the other side of Death Mountain was being attacked by a horde of Stalfos. I'd vainly attempted, yet again, to convince you to please, _please _take an army with you.

You always mouth off to me when I do, though. Telling me I'm getting too worked up over nothing and that I should learn how to relax. I told you that you were being thick-headed and that one day, your arrogance would get you killed. You'd always snort at that and shake your head, saying your favorite phrase to me;

"So serious."

I, of course, whapped you upside the head, reminding you that you should respect me if you were fond of having your head attached to your neck. You'd only snorted again, not taking my threat even remotely serious.

It wasn't long after that that you left. I became a wreck, unable to sleep, eat or function properly until you returned safely. You were covered in blood-soaked bandages and almost all your weapons were destroyed from the battle. You slept off your wounds for nearly two days before you asked if there were any new disturbances in Hyrule for you settle. I'd almost punched you for saying that.

You're far too reckless, Hero Boy, but I suppose that's the way I loved you.

* * *

I doubt there's any way to describe you.

The first time we'd met, you were a wolf. I wasn't sure what to think of you then, since I didn't know you at all. All I knew was your eyes, which looked too beautiful and humanoid in the face of a wolf. I should've counted my blessings that I didn't know you, because then I wouldn't have ever realized what incredible gall you had.

Now that you're helping train the incompetent Hylian Knights at the castle, you've made my life so difficult. You and your witty interjections have really started to get to me, and something about that mischievous glimmer in your eyes tells me you're fully aware. You always pull pranks on the staff, and even though they are none the wiser, I certainly am. I know it's you who keeps calling that hawk to erm… _vandalize _some of my councilmen when we have a dispute about Hylian laws. I even called you out for it, but you'd only grinned that innocent little smile of yours and shrugged.

I fear some of Midna's mischief has rubbed off on you. Or maybe it had already been there in the first place.

Maybe you don't understand how different a castle is from your hometown. Here, not everyone will laugh off all of your mischievous endeavors. Here, pranks are frowned upon. Here, you must be on your best behavior! And yet here, you treat like anywhere else. Logically, I should really hate you. I should think you are nothing more than pure annoyance who's outworn his welcome a long time ago.

And yet… you're the only reason I started smiling again.

I'd… I'd never really had friends before Midna, you see. Before she met you, she'd spent several hours talking with me in that dark, dreary tower. Laughing with me. Crying with me. Expressing her want for change with me. It was the first taste of real friendship I'd ever had.

When she shattered our only means of connection, I couldn't help but feel so completely alone. I'd tried to tell myself that it was okay. That I'd be okay. After all, I'd spent my whole life before alone, surely I could fall back into that quiet acceptance again, right?

Wrong. Before even I caught onto what was happening, you were already there, wiping away my tears and smiling gently. You asked me what was wrong, your face so uncannily tender. It was odd. When I was young and I cried, I would get a slap on the hands and a stern lecture about how a true princess doesn't weep. Gentle kindness like yours was so foreign to me.

I hadn't really planned to blubber my problems into your chest at that moment, but other than Midna, no one had ever treated me like a person before. I had been regarded as a role model, an inspiration, some kind of sacred being who is above human emotions… but never just a girl. A very lonely girl.

You just held me and listened. It felt so familiar, as if we'd done this before. But we hadn't, I was sure of that! When I was done, all you did was smile, promising me your friendship. You warned me to prepare myself, however, because being your friend could be a bigger hassle than blessing. As an example, you went on to tell me a story about how you'd once balanced a bucket of water over the front door of your friend Ilia's house, but ended up soaking her father and the mayor instead. Thus, resulting in your job at the ranch getting much more strenuous as punishment.

I had laughed.

Whether you have incredible gull or not, Village Boy, is still debatable. But, I find that it doesn't even matter, because that's just the way I loved you.

* * *

**Man, I love oneshots! Oh, and in case you guys weren't sure, the first part is from Skyward Sword Zelda's point of view, the second from Ocarina of Time Zelda, and the last Twilight Princess Zelda. **

**That's all for that oneshot, guys. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
